


Too Well Trained to Offer a Suggestion

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile">blueeyedsnidget</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Harry/Lucius: BDSM, captured, passion</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Well Trained to Offer a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyedsnidget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueeyedsnidget).



> Written on 16 May 2006 in response to [blueeyedsnidget](http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry/Lucius: BDSM, captured, passion_.

Harry wasn't a hero anymore, not since his capture, but his training had ensured that submission was his goal. He proudly wore the dildo inside him as it itched and buzzed and never spilt a drop of his masters' tea.

"Very good, pet," Lucius praised him.

Harry's heart swelled with passion for the man.

Severus, easily made jealous, glared in Harry's direction, ordered scones, and then waved a hand at Harry's arse.

The toy grew cold, hot, and then thicker, but still, Harry did not falter.

Severus sighed. "You're right. He is a good boy. How shall we reward him?"


End file.
